


She Was

by fieryrainbow



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Feels, Poetry, Sad, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryrainbow/pseuds/fieryrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This turned more into a poem than a story</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Was

She was beautiful. The sun glittered off of her otherwise conservative blonde bun, creating lights and shadows to contrast each other on her sharp facial features. Her short stature made her small but strong. Her steely cold blue eyes that bore into his soul. Unbelievably beautiful. 

She was strong. Top notch physically. He remembered training with Marco for hours on end to fight her the next day. She always won. He couldn't bring himself to care about the eyes on him and the giggles surrounding him when every time she'd show only a glimmer of the smile he strived to see, and she asked if he was alright and told him he'd improved, helping him up. She was also strong emotionally, as he learned the night she'd broken down in his arms, telling him all about her father and her past. Incredibly strong. 

She was human. Not that anyone else knew about it, she only opened up around him. She talked with him even more than her greatest comrades. She told him about her dreams to help humanity in any way she could, her goals to join the Military Police, how she struggled to constantly remain strong when she felt weak. She took her mask off around him, letting him see that she was terribly flawed and emotional. Painfully human. 

She was thoughtful. Mysterious, but thoughtful. She told him she was sorry that he had fallen for her, that she was dangerous, that he couldn't follow her. She insisted he forget about her, that he join the Survey Corps. She told him she didn't want to see him get hurt because of her. Surprisingly thoughtful. 

She was a traitor. Chasing them, killing their comrades, trying to take their secret weapon, killing his best friend. She found him in an alley, tried talking to him, telling him she was sorry and she didn't deserve to say it but she loved him too. She looked sad but understanding when he told her to get out, and again she tried to kill them. A dirty, lying traitor.

She was beautiful. The stream of light from the jail cell window reflecting off the crystal fractals, illuminating her face. Blonde hair tinted blue in the color. Steely cold blue eyes shut tight. The smile that he hated himself for still loving when she was the one to kill his best friend, now never to be seen again. Her sharp features blurred through his tears as he said his last 'I love you,' his last goodbye. Excruciatingly beautiful.


End file.
